Me debes una noche
by miyare
Summary: Los personajes son de Eichiro Oda.


Espero que os guste.

* * *

><p>Una noche más miraba las estrellas mientras vigilaba que ningún monstruo marino atacase el barco, y como siempre, para no aburrirse les ponía formas a las estrellas.<p>

Posiblemente Luffy hubiera visto un trozo de carne, Robin jeroglíficos y Sanji una hermosa chica, cada uno imaginaba lo que quería ver. En cambio Nami no veía ropa, ni tesoros, Nami veía la forma de una cara muy conocida en la que había dibujada una sonrisa que pocas veces se podía ver. Sonrió al ver que asta las estrellas que formaban el pelo estaban cogiendo un color verdoso. Zoro.

-¡Que tonta soy! - se dijo a si misma.

Hacía semanas que Nami notaba ese sentimiento hacia el espadachín. El idiota espadachín. El inmaduro, irresponsable y cabezota, el mismo espadachín. Era algo raro.

Ella nunca había podido sentir algo así, ya que nunca había tenido la oportunidad. Luffy y sus camaradas habían sido el principio de su vida social, ya que años antes lo único que hacia era robar para Esqualo. Si, había conocido a chicos realmente guapos en sus misiones. Guapos, con dinero y una vida que ofrecerle, pero nunca había sentido nada hacia ellos.

Estaba cansada, tenia sueño y se le estaban cerrando los ojos. Estaba empezando a entrar en un sueño, en ese trance.

-. ..24, 25, 26, 27...- Esa voz era inconfundible. El corazón de Nami se agitó.

- ¡Zoro! - Gritó Nami con toda la emoción del mundo, segura de que estaba soñando. Pero cuando el aludido le contestó, se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño. El estaba ahí y ella había soltado ese ridículo grito de niña.

-¿Nami? ¿No le tocaba a Chopper vigilar esta noche? - Estaba molesto, pues habían interrumpido su entrenamiento.

_- Mierda, me ha oído. – _Murmuró la pelirroja - Esto... Si, pero, me lo cambió.

- Ah.

- ¿Que haces? - Quería hablar con el de lo que fuese y no se le ocurrió nada mejor.

- Entrenar ¿No lo ves? - Estaba medio dormido, no le salían mucho las palabras.

- Claro. - No le puso ninguna ilusión a la palabra - Estas simpático, eh. - Exclamó con ironía.

- Pues la verdad es que no – Y entonces soltó una de sus sonrisas pícaras y el corazón de Nami se disparó. - Pero tu si, ¿Algo va mal, navegante?

- Para nada – Un silenció de varios segundos hizo que sus miradas se cruzaron, pues el había dejado sus pesas al haber sido interrumpido. Y entonces Nami se decidió. - ¿Que tal si subes?

Pero el espadachín ni contestó, simplemente se marchó hacia la cocina.

_- Me lo esperaba, si es que soy tonta. – _Susurró Nami entristecida.

Pero para su sorpresa volvió a oír la puerta y en pocos segundos Zoro estaba sentado a su lado con una botella de ron en la mano. Nami sonrió, casi soltó una pequeña carcajada. - Espadachín alcohólico. - Dijo divertida.

- Quieres que te acompañe todo lo que queda de noche, ¿Verdad? - No dio tiempo a que ella contestara – Pues entonces, te aguantas. - Finalizó la frase dando un sorbo a la botella. Nami lo miró sonriente y el le devolvió la sonrisa quedándose así absortos cada uno en la mirada de el otro durante unos segundos. Pero el espadachín no aguantaba mas esa sensación que le recorría el cuerpo. - Bueno, ¿y de que quieres que hablemos? ¿No pretenderás estar toda la noche así?

- Ah pues, no sé. - Nami seguía pensando en los minutos tan bonitos que acababa de vivir. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que tenia una oportunidad única. - Oye, Zoro.

- Dime, Nami.

- ¿Tú como eras antes de venir aquí? - Le costó formular esa pregunta y para ayudarse le dio un trago a la botella que sostenía Zoro.

- ¿Que? - Dijo el muchacho sorprendido.

- Si, no se. Tu tuviste la oportunidad de tener una vida normal, vivir en un sitio fijo, tener amigos, una vida social, un empleo, salir por las noches, conocer chicas... - Eso último era lo que mas le importaba. Quería saber si él era tan inexperto como ella en este sentido.

- Pues, dedicaba casi todo mi tiempo a entrenar...

- Y a dormir. - Le interrumpió ella entre risas. El también se rió y afirmó con la cabeza mientras daba otro largo trago de ron.

- Como decía, entrenaba mucho así que, empleo no tenia, no me gusta que me den ordenes. - Miró a Nami con aires de gracioso y esa fue una escusa para otra carcajada de ambos. - Vida social... - Pensó durante unos segundos, mientras ingería el ron que acababa de meterse en la boca. - Amigos no tenia, ya que iba de aquí para allá, vivía siempre en un sitio diferente. Salir, salía, a emborracharme.- Dijo señalando la botella de ron. Otra carcajada. - Y chicas, bueno, conocí a muchas chicas hermosas en las diferentes ciudades a donde iba – Nami nerviosa, le daba el segundo sorbo al ron. - Pero ninguna tan guapa como tú. - Y mientras Nami se ruborizaba y sonreía, Zoro reía como un niño pequeño. Se lo estaban pasando realmente bien, nadie diría que normalmente discuten por las tareas a hacer o porque Zoro entrena donde Nami quiere relajarse. Por cualquier tontería discuten, pero esa noche estaba siendo especial. Cuando Zoro se calmó, siguió hablando un poco mas serio. - Tuve algún royo, nunca llegaron a ser novias, ya que, como te he dicho no me quedaba en un sitio fijo mucho tiempo. - Bastante mas serio.

- ¿Te dolía tener que separarte de alguna de ellas? Es decir, ¿alguna vez sentiste... amor? - Nami no se podía creer lo que acababa de decir. ¿Porque tenia que haberle preguntado eso? Se puso roja como un tomate, pero intentó disimularlo tapándose la cara.

- No creo. - Hizo una pausa. - Yo creo que el amor es mas fuerte que eso que yo sentía. Me gustaban, igual que le puede gustar una chica a un chico de 16 o 17 años. Con la mayoría me vi solo una vez, con algunas pocas me vi mas veces. Me lo pasaba bien con ellas, me sentía como una persona normal. Hasta que se me pasaba el efecto del alcohol y me daba cuenta de que tendría que irme de nuevo. - La conversación ya no era ningún chiste. Habían dejado de reír. - ¿Y tu? ¿Tuviste ese príncipe azul con el que sueña cualquier adolescente?

- Si. - Nami al ver que Zoro se había quedado un poco triste después de contar su historia decidió tomar la iniciativa y intentar sacarle esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba. - Y tan azul, era un tritón y se llamaba Esqualo – dijo irónicamente y entre risas. Bien, Zoro reía de nuevo. Ambos rieron y le dieron un trago al ron. Los dos sentían que habían bebido mucho, pero les daba igual, se lo estaban pasando genial. Y Nami siguió con su broma. - Lo que mas me atraía de el era su nariz en forma de sierra. - Volvieron a reír y a beber. - Eh, y besaba muy pero que muy bien, te podía hacer un agujero con la nariz, pero besaba muy bien. - Rieron más todavía, y bebieron otra vez. Se dieron cuenta de que de cada vez estaban más cerca el uno del otro. Estaban ya casi pegados, seria por el alcohol, por el frío, o por que la manta que les cubría era bastante pequeña.

- ¿Ah si? - Rió Zoro – ¡Pues seguro que no besa mejor que yo! - Y entonces, sin pensárselo dos veces, la besó bruscamente. Brusco como es él.

Hacía un minuto, Nami pensaba que no podía existir mejor sensación que la de reírse junto a Zoro. Pero ahora sabía que había una que la mejoraba con creces: Besar a Zoro. Fue un beso corto, pero a la vez fue apasionado, divertido, brusco, inocente. Pero ambos sintieron felicidad gracias a ese beso, y al alcohol que tenían en su cuerpo. Cuando el beso llegó a su fin. Los dos siguieron riendo, con menos intensidad que antes y sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro. Siguieron hablando y riendo un buen rato, contando historias de su pasado y felices. Sin pensar en las broncas que tenían normalmente. Hasta que ella se quedó dormida en el pecho del espadachín. Pero él, en cambio no podía dormirse, se le estaba pasando el efecto del alcohol, y su botella estaba vacía. Claro que podía bajar a por otra pero eso significaba despertar a Nami. La miró. Y se sorprendió a el mismo. La admiraba, como nunca había hecho, porque Nami, a parte de ser la navegante de su tripulación era una mujer. _'Una hermosa mujer pelirroja con la sonrisa mas bonita de el mundo y esa mirada tan sincera. Es una mujer espectacular.' _No se podía creer lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Sentía mas cariño del que creía por Nami. Y lo decidió, no iba a ir a por otra botella de ron. Sonrió y murmuró con dulzura:

- Me debes una noche de vigilancia, Nami. - Sin esperar ninguna respuesta.

Poco antes del amanecer y poco después de que Zoro cayera dormido después de estar toda la noche acariciando la cara que dormía sobre su pecho, unas gotas de lluvia despertaron a Nami. Su cara fue de asombro al ver que estaba abrazada al peliverde y que el también la abrazaba. _'Que guapo está cuando duerme', _pensó. Decidió despertarlo para que no cojera una pulmonía, ya que ella no podía bajarle sola, pesaba mucho.

- Zoro. - Dijo con dulzura. Pero el seguía roncando. - No será fácil... Zoro.- Esa vez un poco mas alto. - Zoro, despierta. - Ya casi gritaba. Y él abrió los ojos. La miró con la misma cara que había puesto Nami hacía un rato. Y sonrió de nuevo, como hacía unas horas había hecho.

- Vaya, no ha sido un sueño – murmuró para él. Nami no estaba segura de si el quería que ella lo oyera así que hizo que no lo había oído, por si acaso. - Que bien. Buenos días. - Dijo entre bostezo.

- Buenos días dormilón. - Le contestó ella con un guiño. - Y ahora entra, o vas a coger un catarro.

- Como la señorita desee – Mientras bajaba – Me debes una noche de vigilancia.

- Te conformaras con que suba a hacerte compañía un rato la próxima vez que te toque a ti. - Aclaró mientras entraba en su habitación y cerraba la puerta. Oyó como Zoro murmuraba algo, pero no lo entendió. Se tumbó en su cama, pero no era ni la mitad de confortable que los abdominales del espadachín. No durmió, más bien descansó pensando en lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Lo mismo que hacia Zoro dos puertas mas a la derecha.

Apenas habían pasado dos horas cuando Nami escuchó los primeros gritos matutinos de Luffy. Era hora de desayunar. En su habitación el peliverde, que tampoco había dormido nada se levantaba con ánimos, cosa extraña en él y se dirigía a la cocina. Allí ya estaban casi todos. Robin leía un libro, Sanji hacia tostadas en forma de corazón para las chicas, Chopper le curaba una herida a Usopp que se había hecho cuando Luffy le había tirado de la cama.

- ¡Te has caído! - Acusaba Luffy

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Me has tirado, Luffy! - Le reprochaba Usopp.

- ¡Estate quieto! ¡Así no puedo trabajar! - Se quejaba Chopper.

- Dulce Robin, que lista tienes que ser para concentrarte en tu lectura con estos payasos al lado. - Le decía Sanji. A lo que Robin no se molestó en contestar.

De cada vez había mas escándalo en la cocina.

- ¿¡Pero es que no vais a cambiar nunca! - Gritó Nami mientras les daba un puñetazo en la cabeza a Luffy, Usopp y Chopper.

- Pues... no... - Dijo Luffy mientras se tocaba el nuevo chichón de su cabeza.

- ¡Oh mi pelirroja! ¿Como te ha ido la guardia? ¿Alguien te ha causado problemas? ¿Eran bonitas las estrellas? ¿Te has aburrido mucho? - Sanji la acosaba a preguntas mientras le ponía el plato de tostadas en forma de corazón en la mesa.

- Pues no Sanji, la verdad es que no me aburrí para nada. - Y la pelirroja le lanzó una mirada pícara acompañada de una sonrisa al espadachín. Y el la miró de una forma extraña. Nami nunca había visto a Zoro mirar así, y él nunca recordaba haberlo hecho. Le había mirado con cariño.

Terminó el desayuno y todos se pusieron a hacer sus cosas. Robin leía, Sanji cocinaba, Chopper preparaba una de sus medicinas, Luffy alucinaba con el arma que estaba inventado Usopp, Zoro entrenaba y Nami, miraba a Zoro entrenar. Llevaba así un rato cuando decidió actuar. Fue donde estaba Zoro, se puso de espaldas a él y empezó a mirar por la borda, disimulaba, en realidad quería estar cerca de él, nada más.

Zoro dejó la pesa en el suelo. La miró, la volvió a mirar. Se acercó a ella. Se acercó mucho, casi tanto como la noche anterior. Ella no lo había visto.

- Me debes una noche de vigilancia, ¿te acuerdas? - Le susurró al oído a la pelirroja.

Ella se asustó, se giró de golpe y se topó con esa sonrisa que había visto mas en las últimas veinticuatro horas que en el resto de tiempo que llevaban viajando y con ese dorso desnudo. Le miró de arriba abajo, pensando una respuesta a la insinuación del peliverde.

- Te haré compañía, un rato, la próxima vez que te toque vigilar. - Le dijo ella.-

- Está bien. ¿Querrás que coja otra botella de ron?

- La cojeras igual quiera yo o no – sonrió – Espadachín borracho.

Al decir eso, Zoro se acercó mas a ella y le susurró al oído para que ningún tipo de espía pudiese escuchar:

- Bien que has dormido cómoda encima del espadachín borracho.

A Nami se le encogió el estómago y se sonrojó.

- ¿C-cuando dices que es tu próxima noche de vigilancia? Para echarme una siesta, ya sabes. - Nami dijo esas palabras muy rápido, se había puesto muy nerviosa. Y Zoro sonreía.

- Pasado mañana. No me falles. - Y con esto se despidió, se echó en una esquina y se puso a dormir.

Nami iba hacia su cuarto, todavía sonrojada, y se topó con Luffy saliendo de la cocina.

- ¡Hoga Nagfmi! - Exclamó con la boca llena de galletas de chocolate.

- ¿Robando de la despensa otra vez Luffy?

- ¿Has discutido con Zoro? - El capitán evitó la pregunta, formulando otra pregunta.

- No, ¿por? - Nami extrañada.

- No sé, a estas horas soléis discutir y tu después te vas a tu habitación enfadada y te pones a dibujar mapas. Siempre es así. - Le explicó Luffy.

- Las cosas pueden cambiar Luffy. - Dijo Nami – Digamos que ya me llevo mejor con Zoro.

- ¡Genial! ¡Seréis buenos amigos, estoy seguro! - Y se fue corriendo con el paquete de galletas en la espalda para que Sanji no lo viera.

_'Amigos' - _Pensó Nami – _'No es solo amistad lo que siento por Zoro... estoy segura'_

Nami se pasó todo el resto del día en su habitación intentando dibujar mapas, pero cada vez que miraba por la ventana se distraía. Cualquier chica de su edad sentiría atracción por un cuerpo como ese. _'Que serio se pone cuando entrena, que guapo.' _La navegante no se podía creer lo que acababa de pasar por su mente. Salió solo para cenar, que como siempre, los payasos de sus amigos hacían una de sus escenas. El primero en irse a dormir fue Zoro, como siempre. La pelirroja terminó, charló un poco con Robin sobre las próximas islas que encontrarían en su ruta y se fue a dormir. Estaba ya cerrando la puerta de su habitación cuando una mano misteriosa se lo impidió. Zoro asomó la cabeza.

- ¡Que susto Zoro! ¿Que haces aquí? - A Nami casi le cogió un ataque.

- Buenas noches, Nami. - Y sonrío una vez mas mientras se iba.

Nami se quedó perpleja, no pudo ni contestar. Y cuando lo fue a hacer ya era demasiado tarde. Se dejó caer en su cama, y se durmió profundamente.

Zoro, en su habitación no sabia porque había ido a desearle buenas noches a Nami. No lo entendía, nunca se hablaban por la noche, ya que normalmente seguían enfadados por la pelea de la tarde. Pero esa tarde no habían discutido. _'¿Por qué?' _

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar con la misma escena de cada mañana Zoro salió dispuesto a entrenar pero ahí al lado estaba Nami, mirando el mapa de Grand Line.

- ¿Todo bien navegante?

- Eh, si, pero...

- ¿Pero...?

- Según esto tenemos que encontrarnos pronto con una isla, pero yo no veo ningún indicio de que aquí cerca aya una isla, es más, ya tendríamos que haber llegado a ella. - Nami estaba muy seria.

- Estas realmente guapa con esa cara de preocupada. - Zoro no había escuchado la mitad de lo que había dicho, se había quedado empanado mirándola.

- Tu también estas muy guapo cuando entrenas.

- ¿Es por eso que me miras desde tu ventana? - Nami se ruborizó y tardaba en contestar – Tranquila, que me gusta que me mires.

- ¿Es por eso que te pones delante de mi ventana?

- Supongo – Se había reído – No te atormentes, seguro que pronto vemos esa isla.

Más tarde, Nami seguí con su mapa desde su habitación y cómo no, miro por la ventana, para verle a él. Pero el se dio cuenta.

Ya era hora, hacía rato que no mirabas – dijo riéndose y después siguió con su entrenamiento

Después de cenar, Zoro volvió a ir a la habitación de Nami para darle las buenas noches. Esta vez ella le contestó. Lo que hizo que los dos durmieran en sus respectivas habitaciones pensando en el otro.

La mañana siguiente fue normal, es decir, escandalosa. Después de comer, Nami decidió tumbarse al sol a leer un libro, obviamente al lado de donde entrenaba Zoro siempre. Y es obvio, que ni ella leyó, ni el entrenó.

- ¿Que haces aquí? Tendrías que estar durmiendo. Esta noche te toca vigilancia. - El peliverde le guiñó un ojo.

- Lo sé Zoro, pero como no tengo pensado quedarme toda la noche contigo, dormiré un rato.

- Claro que te vas a quedar toda la noche.

- Eso ya lo veremos.

- Entre el alcohol y mi calor corporal, te sentirás tan bien que no querrás volver a tu cama nunca más.

- No pienso beber, yo no bebo.

- El otro día no lo pareció – Riéndose

- El otro día, fue porque era un día especial.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Que paso de especial? ¿Tu recuerdas que pasara algo especial? - Volvió a reírse.

- No, claro que no. - Le contestó la pelirroja irónicamente.

Continuaron charlando un rato más. Y mientras:

- ¡Eh! ¡Mira eso Robin! Nami y Zoro no están discutiendo.

- Vaya, tienes razón Luffy. - La arqueóloga miro sospechosa.

- Que bien, al fin se han hecho amigos. - Luffy no entendió porque, pero eso le había hecho gracia a Robin.

- Amigos... - Sonrió – Ya, seguro que es amistad.

- Claro, ¿que iba a ser si no Robin? - Luffy tan ingenuo como siempre.

La arqueóloga no contestó. Se limito a sonreír y seguir con su libro y su café.

Después de cenar Zoro se levantó de la mesa, se acercó a Nami y le dijo:

- Te espero, ¡eh!

- Termino de recoger y voy.

Cuando Nami acabó se encerró en su habitación, abrió su armario. ¿Que tenia que ponerse? ¿Y porque estaba tan nerviosa? Ni si quiera era una cita. Robin entró y la sorprendió probándose diferentes camisetas. Eligió una camisa blanca con escote y unas mangas de pocos centímetros de encaje marrón. Por el camino se encontró a Robin.

- ¿A donde vas tan guapa navegante?

- Eh, al baño. - Mintió. Y se fue. No sabia porque lo ocultaba, pero pensaba que era mejor así. Pero Robin no se había tragado ni una palabra.

Nami estaba realmente guapa pero a la vez se sentía tonta por haberse arreglado tanto. Fue al trastero a coger una manta. Y salió. Desde abajo podía ver el pelo verde del espadachín que estaba sentado ya con su botella, esta vez de sake. Nami subió.

- Vaya, que guapa estas. - dijo el espadachín

- Gracias, tu... también estas muy guapo. - Mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Empezaron a hablar y a beber. Reían. Menos cuando Zoro le contó la historia de Kuina, Nami se sintió realmente mal. El la quería, y ella murió. Después de eso estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, abrazados. Pero la pelirroja le animó, le contó sus aventuras en los campos de mandarinas de Bellemere con Nojiko. Y el se reía, disfrutaba de la noche, y de la compañía. Y en un momento de despiste, entre risa y risa. Se dieron cuenta de que ella estaba prácticamente encima de el con sus caras muy cerca. Se quedaron callados. Se acercaban.

Pero arrepentite pasó una cosa extraña que les hizo dejar aquel mágico momento. Algo les había deslumbrado. Era la luz de un faro, un faro que había en una isla. Zoro abrazó a Nami.

- Ves, te lo dije. Aquí tienes tu isla.

- Pero... ¿Porque no la habíamos visto antes?

- Estamos en Grand Line Nami, no lo olvides. Aquí pasa de todo. - Sonrió – ¿A que hora llegaremos mas o menos navegante?

- Calculo que sobre las seis.

- ¿Entonces todavía podemos echarnos una siesta?

- Claro.

-Y se durmieron abrazados como la otra vez, ella apoyaba su cabeza en los abdominales del peliverde y el le acariciaba la espalda cariñosamente hasta que los dos se quedaron dormidos.

Nami despertó y ya casi estaban llegando a la isla así que decidió despertar a toda la tripulación. Vio a Zoro durmiendo, abrazándola fuerte. Le despertó:

- Vamos Zoro, hay que despertar al resto.

_'Me encanta que sea tu cara lo primero que vea por la mañana'. _Zoro se aseguró de que eso no lo había dicho en voz alta, si no que lo había pensado. Y se levantó. El fue a despertar a los chicos mientras Nami iba a por Robin.

Cuando Nami se dio cuenta de que llevaba la ropa con la que le había visto la arqueóloga la noche anterior se puso nerviosa.

- Esto, Robin, tierra a la vista, hay que amarrar el barco. - _'Que no me pregunte por favor...'_

- Claro, voy – Se levantó y Nami respiró hondo. - Ya me contaras que pasa con Zoro cuando hayamos llegado a la isla – sonrió y se marchó.

_'Mierda' _Pensó Nami. Se cambió, se puso mas cómoda y salió a cubierta donde Luffy saltaba de alegría por la noticia de la nueva isla que iba a poder explorar, Usopp decía de pasar de largo, pues parecía una isla muy peligrosa según él, Sanji hacia el desayuno, Chopper se quejaba de sueño y Zoro miraba a Nami como solo sabía mirarla a ella. Sonriendo y con cariño. Una sonrisa que se le borró cuando esta empezó a dar ordenes a toda la tripulación. _'No cambiará nunca' _pensó el espadachín.

Una vez llegaron Robin les contó que esta isla se llamaba Luzo y que sólo se podía ver cuando te acercabas bastante, eso explicaba porque no la habían divisado antes. Era una isla comercial donde los viajeros paraban a hacer sus compras y a llenar sus despensas. Y que además era famosa por su hermoso bosque de cerezos en flor.

- Está bien – dijo Nami – Sanji, Luffy y Zoro, vosotros iréis a cazar carne.

- ¡Claro que si princesa miá! - Exclamó Sanji y Zoro puso cara de malos amigos.

- Yo me voy de compras... - continuó Nami ignorando al cocinero.

- Yo te acompaño – le interrumpió Robin.

- Vale, y Usopp y Chopper, vigilad el barco, todavía no conocemos esta ciudad, no podemos dejar el barco solo.

Se separaron en los grupos que había dictado la pelirroja y cada uno fue hacia su destino.

Mientras caminaban Robin aprovechó la ocasión:

- ¿Me lo vas a contar?

- ¿Qué? - Nami se hizo la tonta.

- Zoro y tu, es la segunda noche que dormís juntos.

- Ah... Eso... - _'Esta tía se entera de todo' – _Ahora somos... amigos.

- ¿Sólo amigos?

- Si – Mintió Nami.

- No lo creo – Y Robin soltó una carcajada. - Sin embargo, creo que os gustáis mutuamente.

- ¿Gustar? ¿Que dices Robin?

- Vale, como quieras... Te espero en la librería mientras compras ropa, nos vemos luego.

Nami entró en la tienda de ropa, se distrajo mucho, compró cuatro cosas y salió de la tienda. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no sabia donde estaba la librería. Preguntó, y siguió las indicaciones. Pero no la encontraba. Pasó por delante de una taberna y ahí dentro vio a ese espadachín con ese color de pelo inconfundible. Entró.

- ¿Que haces aquí Zoro? ¿No habías ido de caza con esos dos?

- ¡Hola Nami! Si, pero... Me he perdido.

- Sería raro.

- Ese estúpido cocinero no hacia mas que vacilarme así que decidí ir unos pasos por detrás y empecé a pensar en... - _'Mierda, iba a decir en ti...' _- mis cosas y me distraje. Encontré el pueblo y decidí tomarme una cerveza. Ah, he visto a Robin. Me ha dicho que iba al barco un momento que se había dejado el dinero que si te veía te avisase y que... ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta conmigo? - Sonrió, y Nami no podía resistirse a eso.

- Si crees que no nos perderemos...

- Que va.

Pasearon, hasta adentrarse en aquel bosque de cerezos en flor que había mencionado Robin. Zoro y Nami hablaban y reían. Se sentaron y siguieron hablando, se abrazaban, se miraban, se acariciaban el uno al otro.

Él se levanto y se dirigió hacia un árbol. Nami, que no sabia lo que el peliverde hacía. Fue detrás de él, que se había quedado mirando el árbol, examinando las flores. Apartó unas cuantas y cojeó la mas bonita, se acercó a Nami y se la colocó en la oreja. Nami se puso colorada. Y tardo en reaccionar. Cuando lo hizo, Zoro ya estaba sentado de nuevo así que ella fue corriendo y en el intento de darle un abrazo tropezó y se cayó encima de él quedando los dos tumbados en el suelo. Sus cuerpos ya no se rozaban, se tocaban.

- Ups, lo siento – se disculpó ella levantándose lentamente – solo quería agradecerte la flor y...

- No lo sientas – Le dijo el espadachín cogiéndola de la cintura y impidiéndole así que se levantara.

Ella dejó de intentarlo al momento. Se miraron a los ojos. Y sin dejar de hacerlo Zoro dio un impulso para que giraran quedando el sobre ella poniéndole una mano a cada lado de su cabeza. Nami miró a los brazos que la encarcelaban, esos musculosos y fuertes brazos. Pero volvió a mirar a los ojos de el chico. Poco a poco el se iba acercando mas a la cara de la chica. Hasta que sus labios ya casi se rozaban. Respiraban el mismo aire. Sus corazones latían a la vez y tan fuerte que parecía que les iban a salir del pecho. Y la besó. No fue un beso tan brusco como el último, fue dulce, romántico, apasionado y largo, muy largo. Ninguno de los dos quería dejar ese beso. Podrían haber estado eternamente besándose si Zoro no hubiera notado una presencia extraña, cosa que hizo que se separase de golpe de Nami.

- ¿Que pasa Zoro? - Ella estaba indignada, quería seguir con su beso.

- Sht, cállate. - Hizo un gesto como si escuchara algo – Levántate, corre. - Pero ya la había levantado él.

A lo lejos oyeron unos gritos.

- Es el, es Zoro Roronoa, corred, atraparle. - Era la armada.

La pareja corrió y se adentraron en el bosque, donde ya no había cerezos en flor ni ese ambiente tan romántico que tenían hacia apenas unos minutos. Nami le indicó el camino a Zoro, ya que el tenia un pésimo sentido de la orientación. Después de correr un buen rato, parecía que les habían despistado.

- Deberíamos irnos de esta isla – dijo Nami – vamos al barco, hemos de avisar al resto.

- Si, tienes razón.

Nami al escuchar eso empezó a caminar hacía la costa pero Zoro la agarró del brazo, la acercó a el, la cogió de la cintura y la besó, como había hecho un rato antes. Y cuando al fin se separaron.

- No nos han dejado terminar así que, me debes otra noche.

- ¡Pero si no ha sido culpa miá! ¿Porque no me la debes tu a mi?

- Está bien, tu me debes una a mi y yo otra a ti.

- De acuerdo, pero ahora vayámonos. - dijo Nami y pensó _'Genial, dos noches más junto a Zoro'_

Llegaron al barco y al parecer Robin también se había encontrado con los marines. Ambos contaron sus experiencias mientras levaban anclas y marcharon hacia la próxima isla. Luffy y Sanji habían cazado bastante para llenar la despensa y Robin había tenido tiempo de comprar los libros que quería.

Una vez ya zarpados, después de cenar, Nami fue hacia su habitación pero se quedó en la puerta esperando. Sabia que irían a darle las buenas noches. Y así fue, apareció Zoro, asomó la cabeza entró y le dio un corto y bonito beso a Nami. Sonrió y acabó con un: 'Buenas noches'.

El día siguiente se presentó con un clima bastante más tropical, así que Nami se puso su mejor bikini y salió a leer al lado de su espadachín favorito mientras el entrenaba duro con sus inmanejables pesas. De vez en cuando descansaban y hablaban.

Desde el otro lado de la cubierta les observaban.

- Hace mucho que no discuten – comentó Luffy.

- Demasiado – dijo Usopp – es sospechoso.

- Mejor, se les ve muy felices hablando – aseguró el renito de nariz azul.

- Es verdad, no me había dado cuenta – a Sanji no le hacía tanta gracia – ese asqueroso peliverde, quiere quitarme a mi pelirroja – estaba realmente enfadado.

- Vamos Sanji, no seas así, Nami se ríe, está muy contenta – Chopper defendía a la pareja.

- Está bien, pero como le ponga una mano encima, se la corto – Sanji se metió en la cocina para continuar hacer la cena.

Apenas habían pasado un par de días cuando encontraron una pequeña isla. Algunos querían parar y otros no. Pero obviamente Luffy quería parar, y es el capitán así que pararon. Era una isla muy acogedora, había un pueblucho pequeño. Luffy, Robin y Chopper fueron a informarse y volvieron a media tarde.

- Eh chicos, esta noche son las fiestas del pueblo, habrá una feria y atracciones. ¿Que os parece si vamos un rato? - Exclamó Luffy.

- A todos les pareció muy buena idea. Pero a Zoro se le ocurrió una idea mejor. Así que se acerco a Nami y le dijo al oído sin que nadie lo oyera:

- Quédate conmigo esta noche en el barco – Nami asintió con la cabeza. Y ya en voz alta Zoro dijo – Yo paso, tengo que dormir.

- Y yo tengo cosas que hacer, se me ha mojado un mapa y quiero volver a dibujarlo antes de que se me rompa, lo siento chicos, pasároslo bien. - dijo Nami.

A todos les pareció muy mal que sus camaradas decidieran quedarse en el barco así que insistieron.

- Nami, vamos, podemos compartir un algodón dulce, será muy romántico – la intentaba convencer Sanji.

- Venga Zoro, ya dormirás mañana. - Le decía el chico de goma al espadachín.

- Va chicos – dijo Robin sonriendo – dejadles, si no quieren venir, no quieren. Nos lo pasaremos bien igual. - le lanzó una mirada de complicidad a Nami quien se la devolvió en forma de gratitud.

Al final, entraron en razón y decidieron no insistir mas.

Empezó a anochecer y todos fueron hacia el pueblo. Nami estaba en su habitación. ¿Que debía ponerse? Tocaron a la puerta.

- ¿Se puede? - Era Zoro

- Eh... me estoy cambiando.

- Ah, ¿que te vas a poner guapa para mi?

- ¿Hago mal?

- Tu siempre estas igual de preciosa, Nami, te pusieras lo que te pusieras.

Nami se ruborizó, y escucho pisadas que indicaban que el espadachín se alejaba de allí. Quería ponerse algo especial pero que pareciera casual. Quería impresionarle, pero tampoco exagerar. Y ahí estaba, ese vestido que todavía no había estrenado. Verde con pequeños topos blancos y escote. Era bastante corto, pero le daba igual. Era ideal. Se puso unos zapatos descubiertos negros y salió de su habitación.

Zoro tenia que estar en la cocina, no había luz en ningún otro sitio. Al entrar, había dos platos y dos copas en lo que normalmente era el campo de batalla de sus camaradas. A Nami le dio la risa.

- ¿Has cocinado tu?

- Eh... bueno, digamos que he calentado la cena de esta noche que había preparado Sanji para ti y Robin.

Nami sonrió, le costaba creer que Zoro sabia calentar un plato. Cenaron y bebieron vino, hablaron y rieron, como hacían siempre que estaban juntos últimamente. Los platos estaban ya vacíos así que Zoro limpió la mesa dejando solo las dos copas y el vino. Se sentó al lado de Nami. Muy cerca.

Ella le estaba contando lo idiotas que le parecieron él y Luffy la primera vez que los vio. Le resultaba muy divertido contar eso, no hacia mas que reír. Pero Zoro de repente se puso serio y interrumpió una de las carcajadas de Nami con un beso. Esta vez era mas apasionado que dulce. A ella le pilló por sorpresa, pero siguió a Zoro, abriendo su boca y dejando que sus lenguas se entrelazaran.

No solo se besaban, también se tocaban, se acariciaban. Zoro la cogió, la levantó de la silla y ella quedo agarrada a el con las piernas en la espalda de él y las manos en la nuca mientras el la llevaba hacia la habitación de la chica. La cogía de su trasero, Nami se excitó.

Hicieron una pausa en el pasillo, Zoro puso la espalda de Nami contra la pared y le besó el cuello a lo que ella respondió con unos pequeños gemidos. A pesar de que estaban pegados el uno al otro ella quería sentir el cuerpo del peliverde más cerca, así que se impulsó con las manos y creó una presión que hizo que notara el miembro palpitante de el chico. Zoro se lanzó a los labios de Nami, y siguieron su camino hasta la habitación. Se dejaron caer en la cama, sin dejar de besarse. No podían separar sus labios.

Nami, que estaba debajo de Zoro le quitó bruscamente la camiseta a este dejando su dorso desnudo, y acarició y besó esa cicatriz que lucía el espadachín en su pecho. Y él como respuesta le quito el vestido con cuidado.

Nami llevaba un conjunto de lencería de encaje negra que a Zoro le pareció muy sexy. Zoro le besó el cuello y esta vez bajó un poco mas y le besó también lo que los sujetadores no cubrían del pecho mientras le acariciaba el costado.

Nami se puso encima del espadachín, le besó el cuello y la oreja igual que había hecho él mientras con su mano le acariciaba el dorso hasta encontrarse con sus pantalones. Jugó con el botón mientras lo desabrochaba y se los quitó sin prisa mientras le besaba los labios. Una vez le quitó los pantalones Nami se tumbo por completo encima de Zoro, quien la estaba cogiendo del trasero como si tuviese miedo a que se levantara y se fuera. La pelirroja miró a los ojos del espadachín, brillaban como nunca había visto.

_'Y aquí estamos los dos, en ropa interior, solos en el barco, besándonos y tocándonos. ¿Pero ahora qué? Yo nunca he estado en una situación así' _Pensó Nami. Zoro la noto nerviosa.

- ¿Va todo bien Nami? - se había preocupado

- Si, es solo que yo nunca... - pensó bien lo que iba a decir – nunca me había encontrado en una situación así.

- ¿Quieres que pare?

- No, no. Que va. No es eso. - casi gritó.

- Entonces – Zoro sonrió – déjate llevar. - dijo poniéndose encima de ella.

Y con eso terminó la conversación. Zoro le quitó suavemente los sujetadores y beso sus pechos desnudos a la vez que tocaba el sexo de la chica casi con caricias. Nami sentía cosas que no había sentido nunca, un sentimiento de placer. No pensaba en nada, solo en que era Zoro quien la estaba haciendo disfrutar de esa manera. El peliverde estaba contento de que la Nami disfrutara así que le acarició todo el cuerpo hasta que la dejó completamente desnuda. Nami se sintió nerviosa, pero se relajó de inmediato cuando Zoro empezó a besar el sexo de la pelirroja mientras esta gemía y se enredaba los dedos en el pelo del espadachín. Tenia ganas de chillar y no sabia por que no lo hacía.

Al rato Zoro volvió a recorrer todo el dorso de la chica con la boca hasta llegar a su cara. Le besó los labios y ella le respondió con suspiros. Se puso encima de él. Lo desnudó y preparada para vivir una experiencia que no había vivido nunca le beso todo el cuerpo, con la misma pasión que había hecho él. Empezó por el dorso, llegó a su ombligo y jugó un poco con él y entonces bajó un poco mas hasta llegar al miembro de Zoro. Y al hacerlo pudo escuchar los suspiros de placer del espadachín. Le gustaba. Lo estaba haciendo bien. Cuando Zoro se dio cuenta de que ella llevaba ya un rato besando el sexo de este la cogió con delicadeza,y se puso encima de ella y con dulzura. Se miraron a los ojos. Ambos sabían lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Nami se sentía nerviosa.

- Relajate – le dijo casi en un suspiro Zoro en el oído – no te voy a hacer daño, te lo prometo. - Nami asintió con la cabeza. Estaba abrazando a Zoro por la espalda.

Y con esas palabras, Zoro fue acercando su miembro al vientre de Nami, poco a poco. Cuando ya se estaban rozando el chico dio un pequeño empujoncito. Y ella lo notó, en su cara se reflejaba un sentimiento de placer, miedo, rareza y quizás dolor, pero no era dolor. Sentía que tenia que dolerle, pero no le dolía, porque se sentía a gusto. Cuando su expresión se tranquilizó Zoro volvió a dar otro pequeño impulsó. Y se adentró mas en Nami. Esta vez la cara de ella era de placer. Así que hizo fuerza con los brazos haciendo que Zoro se adentrara del todo en ella. Los dos suspiraron de placer. Zoro mantenía un movimiento constante, no muy rápido. Ambos sentían como si fueran solo un cuerpo con dos almas en su interior. Se sentían tan unidos, tan queridos, tan protegidos. Se amaban y disfrutaban del sentimiento. Nami gemía casi gritando de placer, los gemidos de Zoro eran mas discretos.

Llevaban ya un rato cuando Zoro aumentó la intensidad del movimiento, haciendo que fueran mas los gemidos de Nami. Zoro podía ver como esa preciosa pelirroja que estaba con él se cogía de las sabanas y las estiraba. Sonrió, estaba contento de que la chica disfrutara. Los dos estaban disfrutando, juntos, parecía un sueño. Notaron que estaban terminando y los gemidos de cada vez se parecían mas a gritos de gloria. Y de repente ambos llegaron al clímax. Zoro soltó un suspiro de alivio acompañado de un fuerte gemido a la vez que Nami gritaba de placer.

El espadachín todavía estaba en el interior de Nami y se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos hasta que el se fue acercando poco a poco y la besó lentamente. Se separó de ella y se tumbó a su lado, abrazándola muy fuerte, como si no quisiera soltarla nunca. Nami miraba el techo mientras Zoro contemplaba la belleza de la pelirroja. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada, además estaban cansados. La navegante despistó su mirada del techo para mirar un par de segundos la cara del peliverde, pero volvió a mirar al techo. Y sin pensárselo rompió a llorar a la vez que reía. Sonreía como nunca había hecho. Zoro se extrañó.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Nami? - preguntó el espadachín.

- Mejor que nunca – miró al chico y le besó – gracias, me has hecho feliz.

Zoro miró a la chica y le sonrió. Nami sabía que esa era la forma de decirle _'Yo también soy feliz'. _Se abrazaron y empezaron a reír a carcajadas, no sabían de que se reían, simplemente sentían felicidad y deseo de reír.

- Zoro, voy a beber un poco de agua, ¿vienes? - le dijo ella.

- Si, pero ponte algo, no vaya ser que entre el cocinero pervertido. - le contestó entre risas mientras se levantaban – no me gustaría que viera nada de lo que me pertenece.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que yo te pertenezca? - le bromeó Nami mientras se ponía su parte inferior del conjunto de lencería y encima la camiseta de Zoro, sin darse cuenta. Mientras Zoro se ponía su ropa interior y sus pantalones.

- ¿Y quien te ha dicho que esa camiseta te pertenezca? - Le contestó Zoro bromeando, la chicha se sonrojó y fue a quitársela. - No – le paró el espadachín – Te queda mejor que a mi. - Sonrió, y la besó.

- En ese caso, está bien. - Sonrió la pelirroja – soy tuya – y se volvieron a besar.

Fueron a la cocina. Los dos bebieron un poco de agua, estaban muy cansados. Se sentaron en silencio. Se daban un beso de vez en cuando cuando empezaron a oír los gritos de Luffy y sus amigos. Se acababa la noche romántica que habían vivido los dos solos.

- ¡Luffy no grites, igual están durmiendo! - le decía Sanji

- ¡Pero si tu también gritas! - le contestaba el chico de goma riéndose – que guay Usopp, como se nota que eres un gran tirador – Luffy llevaba una enorme serpiente de peluche enrollada en el cuerpo que habían ganado en la feria – y tu Sanji, tienes que aprender a hacer algodones dulces.

Entraron en la cocina.

- ¡Hola chicos! - dijo Luffy – ¡Mirad que serpiente mas chula! - Nami estaba de pie bebiendo de su vaso de agua. Zoro se comía una manzana.

- ¡Mi querida pelirroja! ¡Te he echado tanto de menos! - Sanji cogió a Nami de la mano mirando descaradamente el cuerpo de la pelirroja, pues la camiseta de zorro le venia mas larga de lo normal y le tapaba el trasero pero dejaba todas sus piernas al descubierto. Le pasó una mano por la cintura y le dijo. - ¿Has cenado princesa mía?

Zoro puso mala cara, dio un mordisco a la manzana que sonó como si se hubiera roto un diente.

- Si, hemos cenado Sanji, no te preocupes tanto. - Dijo Zoro de mala gana. Robin se reía por lo bajo.

- ¿Es verdad eso mi querida Nami?

- Eh... Si, si – Le contestó mientras se despegaba un poco del rubio, no quería hacer enfadar a Zoro.

Chopper y Usopp saludaron y se fueron a dormir. Robin se acercó a Nami y le dijo al oído:

- Ya me contaras como ha ido, navegante. - Nami la miró insegura, no sabia que contestar. - Vamos, esa camiseta no es tuya. - Nami asintió con la cabeza, Robin sonrió y se fue hacia su habitación.

- ¡Buenas noches para la arqueóloga mas guapa! - gritó Sanji y luego se dirigió otra vez a Nami - ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación pelirroja mía? - Zoro dio un puñetazo a la mesa y tiró la manzana a la basura produciendo un gran estruendo.

- Creo que ''Tu'' pelirroja, sabe perfectamente donde está su habitación - y con esas palabras Zoro se retiró de la cocina.

- Si, Sanji. Gracias, vete a dormir. - dijo Nami y Sanji se fue. Nami se quedó triste, ¿porque Zoro se había ido? Quería dormir con él.

Sólo quedaban Luffy y Nami en la cocina. El chico de goma, aprovechando que se había ido el cocinero abrió la despensa y cogió un trozo de carne y empezó a devorarlo. Nami estaba absorta en sus pensamientos.

- Oye Nami, ¿Esa no es la camiseta de Zoro? - preguntó Luffy

- Si. - Y la navegante salió de la cocina.

- ¿Y porque llevará Nami la camiseta de Zoro? Se debe haber mojado la suya. - y siguió comiendo.

Nami llegó a su habitación y vio la el sitio donde minutos antes estaba con Zoro. Su cama estaba muy deshecha, las sabanas revueltas y su ropa tirada en el suelo. Se tumbó en la cama. Estaba el aroma del espadachín y lo absorbió, cerró los ojos. Se le caían algunas lagrimas. Repasaba cada uno de los momentos de esa movida noche. Estaba ya apunto de dormirse cuando notó una suave caricia en su cara, alguien le estaba secando las lágrimas.

- ¿Me echabas de menos? - Esa voz ronca era inconfundible. Nami abrió los ojos.

- Zoro – le abrazó y le besó.

- Lo siento Nami, ese asqueroso cocinero me pone enfermo. Odio que te mire como si fueras un trozo de carne al que ha de cocinar. Y que te coja de las manitas, y que te acaricie y... - la abrazó mas fuerte.

- Sabes que Sanji para mi no significa nada, Zoro.

- Ya, pero el se pone muy pesado con vosotras y no me gusta. - dijo Zoro y Nami sonrió - ¿Que pasa? - preguntó el peliverde.

- Es que... - Nami se rió – estas celoso.

- ¡No!

- ¡Si!

- Quizás un poco... mucho.

Nami le besó y durmieron abrazados toda la noche.

Hacía ya un rato que había salido el sol cuando Nami se despertó. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del espadachín miró la cara de este. Ya estaba despierto, la miraba.

- Buenos días – sonrió. Nami se limitó a sonreír. - He estado pensando, y ya se como hacer para que el idiota del cocinero no se meta mas contigo. - Nami rió, no se podía creer que llevara toda la noche dándole vueltas. - ¿Que te parece si hacemos esto oficial?

Nami habló por fin :

- ¿El que?

- Lo nuestro.

- ¿Que es lo nuestro?

- Pues esto, que estamos juntos, ¿no?

- Mmm... - dijo la navegante divertida – yo creo que sí – le dio un beso en los labios – pero, ¿como lo hacemos para dar la noticia?

- No se, lo podemos decir en la comida, así seguro que se enteran todos, porque en el desayuno es prácticamente imposible.

- Si, tienes razón.

Se vistieron y salieron de la habitación, en la cocina había el mismo panorama de siempre.

- ¡Oh dulce Nami! ¡Que guapa estas con esa camiseta rosa! ¿Que quieres desayunar? - exclamó Sanji cuando vio entrar a Nami por la puerta. Zoro puso mala cara.

- ¿Que te parece si me haces unas tostaditas Sanji? - Nami le sonrió mientras se sentaba esperando sus tostadas, simplemente le hacía la pelota pero Zoro que observaba la situación a poco menos de un metro se enfadó mas todavía.

- ¡Por supuesto que si mi pelirroja! - Sanji le besó la mano y se dispuso a empezar a cocinar. Zoro, que mas enfadado no podía estar, se levantó se acercó a Sanji y le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara.

- ¡Haber si te enteras, cocinero inútil, que no es 'Tu' pelirroja, es 'Mi' pelirroja! - mientras decía esto levantó a Nami de la silla, la agarró del brazo, la atrajo hacia el y la besó. Fue un beso parecido al que se dieron en el bosque de cerezos en flor, apasionado y largo pero sin ningunas segundas intenciones. Un beso bonito, de esos de película. Nami se enrojeció como nunca había hecho.

Todos se les quedaron mirando. Luffy dejó caer su bocata de chocolate al plato. Chopper se quedó boquiabierto. Usopp que estaba cubriendo su plato con las manos para que Luffy no le robara el desayuno dejó caer la mano encima de la mermelada pringándose. Robin sonreía. Y Sanji se dejó caer al suelo lloriqueando.

- Que vergüenza Zoro, íbamos a esperar a la comida – le susurró Nami al oído a Zoro mientras. Zoro le tendió la mano a Sanji para ayudarle a levantarse. Pero Sanji se levantó solo, ignorando la ayuda del espadachín.

- No me lo creo. - dijo el rubio muy serio - ¿Que te ha hecho Nami?

- Nada Sanji, es verdad, Zoro y yo estamos juntos. - Nami quería tranquilizarlo.

- Y no vuelvas a cogerla de la cintura, ni a besarle la mano, ni a llamarle 'querida' porque para eso me tiene a mi – le dijo Zoro a Sanji - ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Sanji tardó en contestar.

- Está bien maldito cerebro de músculo. - Pensó lo que iba a decir – Te pido perdón, entiendo que si estáis juntos no te guste que le haga esas cosas a Nami – hizo otra pausa – pero yo no lo sabía. Ahora ya lo sé pero – miró a Robin y luego a Nami – ellas siempre serán mis chicas y la seguiré cuidando como tal.

- Me parece perfecto, Sanji, y te lo agradeceré – Zoro sonrió – yo también siento lo del puñetazo, pero hazme un favor y no te ganes otro ¿vale?

- Está bien, Zoro, ¡y ahora permíteme que siga cocinando las tostadas de nuestra pelirroja!

Todos rieron, Zoro incluido.

- ¿Que ha pasado? - Chopper no se había enterado de nada y se lo estaba preguntando a Luffy, quien no estaba muy seguro y puso una cara extraña.

- Haber chicos, es que no os enteráis de nada. ¡Menos mal que está aquí el capitán Usopp para explicároslo todo! Que Zoro y Nami son novios. ¿Lo entendéis ahora?

- ¿Novios? ¡Que guay! - exclamó Luffy.

- Ya decía yo que Zoro sonreía demasiado últimamente – dijo Usopp pensativo.

Chopper tardó un poco más en entenderlo.

Robin se acercó a la pareja.

- Enhorabuena – les dijo – estoy segura de que seréis muy felices.

- Gracias – dijeron ambos.

Por la tarde. Nami y Zoro estaban tumbados en una de las hamacas que cuelgan en el barco acurrucados, mirando el cielo.

- ¿Querrás que me mude a tu habitación? - le preguntó Zoro a la pelirroja.

- Claro, si tu quieres.

- Por supuesto que quiero. - se besaron.

- Te quiero Nami – a Nami se le encogió el estómago, era la primera vez en su vida que escuchaba eso.

- Yo también te quiero Zoro.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


End file.
